Homecoming
by Racerchick
Summary: The Army, well they weren’t invited, tonight our dad wasn’t General Andrews, tonight he was dad, simple and loved


_**AN: So I've never actually written an Army Wives story so any comments are welcome, this is a one-shot meaning no more chapters. Hope it's a good read and isn't dumb sounding. I might bring these characters back for an actual story but that all depends on things. Thanks in advance for reading.

* * *

**_

A sweltering heat was washing over us as we stood and waited, there really is no other way to say it. My mom is basically clutching my shoulder with the force of a vulture holding on to its meal, the first one in a month or so. Looking up I can tell what she's thinking, it's on everyone's mind, and it always is on these days. Her eyes are glazed over and tears are creeping down her smiling cheeks. Sam is holing onto James who is desperately trying to get down to play, what else can you expect from a three year old? Me well I'm just standing, there really isn't much to say about my posture, other than it stinks but that's not why we're here.

There are people here that I know and some that are new to my eyes must be the first timers. We're old pros at this; even the three year old James has done this more than once. I see friends standing with their mom's and some with their dad's waiting for the same thing we are. The silence is starting to get to some as they attempt to start conversations with the people standing next to them, they oblige but you can tell their heart isn't there. Other than the murmur of those fair few the ground is utterly silent.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see it, the plane, it's soaring right towards us at a great speed but it feels like it's going slower than a dead snail. No sooner than I point towards it than all the heads snapped that way and smiles start to creep into view as eyes are wiped clean of tears and children are collected and scooped up into mothering arms, ready for the run. Sam gives James to mom and looks me in the eye, I know he's going to race me, I also know I'll win, he always lets me win. The big bird that holds me from two of my dearest loved ones is near landing and slowly the gates holding us back start to inch open.

The door, well more like a ramp, on the back of the plane opens and the busses that will eventually get all the men on the plane to the mob of people waiting on the other side of a giant landing strip, nearly a mile away. I'm nearly ready to just run the entire way, that seems like a better idea and I could probably get there faster than they're coming. Shaking my head I know I'm to wait and I will. The hand on my shoulder has disappeared and is now rubbing James' back as he yells with delight of the wonder that's about to happen.

Little boys and girls all around me are jumping for joy as the busses start to make their way towards us. The gates are all the way open but no one will move until all the men and women are off the busses and start walking towards us. That's just how things are, that way no one mobs around the busses and nearly tear them all apart. Slowly the men and women start to file off I can spot them both, dad and Alex. They're together smiling and talking.

It doesn't take much after the first person takes the bold step towards them that the mob begins a frantic race towards the men that are just waiting for them near the busses. They too begin a slower walk to their loved ones, after all they have luggage to bring with them anyway. It's a beautiful sight, the first connection. Today it's a little boy to his dad, he can't be more than four or five but he's crying so hard and refusing to let go of his dad. There is another happy reunion between twins and their father each taking one side and holding on for dear life.

Sam starts to drop back and I take the lead but I decide to let him get the first hug for once, I'll have other years, many of them. He smiles as he runs by and wraps his arms around our father. My mom passes with little James in her arms and falls into dad with a smile on her face, tears racing down her cheeks but not from sadness from ever loving joy. I hold back until I see him, Alex. His green eyes look into my brown ones and for a second the world stops there is nothing better right now for me than to just look at him.

Putting his luggage down he opens his arms wide and, taking my cue, I run openly into them embracing his hug letting my own tears run free as I bury my face into his chest. I can feel his tears meeting mine and his lips touching my hair. Looking up I smile into his warm face and the world is at peace, there is nothing better than that. He's only 19 but right then he seemed ages before his time. I know he'll want to go find his parents but he doesn't let go of me, he stands there and lets me hug him until I'm content. Before I finally leave him to go hug my dad I bring him down to my and let him have a small favor, our lips met and my world spins around and flips upside down.

"Missed you." he breathes when we part. I can't say anything right now; I have no voice to reply. A smile creases my face and he knows what I mean. "Go find your father, he wants to see you." Nodding I move away from Alex and back into view of my dad. He has a smile on his face that looks bigger than the state of California. Gaining some more speed I propel myself into his arms and let him spin me around like he did when I was younger.

"Dad," is all I can say before my voice disappears again. He puts the word into a sentence and hugs me continuously. Putting me down on the ground again he pulls the whole family into a group hug to which we willingly go it's not everyday that your dad comes home alive. I know that to every happy face here there is one somewhere else that is dimming as they get the news that their loved one won't be coming home alive, or worse, that they won't come home at all.

The idea is quickly forced out of my mind as we head back to the cars and begin our journeys away from the place that unites us all in one common factor. Some go back to their houses while others go towards the near by town to get something to eat, home made or not a fresh meal was a fresh meal. Us, we started our way home to peace and comfort of the family. The Army, well they weren't invited, tonight our dad wasn't General Andrews, tonight he was dad, simple and loved.


End file.
